creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Red High-Heels and the Whisper
First Encounter A couple of months ago, I was sitting at home alone waiting for the time to come when I had to leave for school. Both of my siblings and my mother had already left, so, as I said before, no one else was in the house. I was goofing around on my computer, trying to pass the time, when all of a sudden, I hear the noise of high-heels clicking on a wooden floor. Click clack, click clack. I quickly shouted hello, not that that would do anything, but I thought that maybe if someone had broken into my house, they would leave if I made noise, because I was being relatively quiet. I walked out of my living room to the kitchen, and there was no trace of anyone forcing an entry. Thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I swiftly headed back out into the living room and turned on the television, thinking that the noise would distract me and prevent me from hearing the noises in my head. A few minutes later, I hear the sound again, but quickly dismiss it for the same reason. But then, my dog, who was sitting beside me on the couch starts freaking out and growling at the doorway. At this point I knew that something was up and it wasn't just my imagination. I walked back out into the kitchen, this time having a pocket knife my brother had left in the living room with me and I was appalled at the sight before me. Sitting right in the middle of the kitchen was a pair of blood red, 4-inch stilettos. Having enough of my crazy house, I ran out the door, leaving for the bus a little early. As I arrived at the bus stop, the adrenaline rush wore off and I was left standing in 20 degree weather with nothing to keep me warm but a T-shirt and jeans. My friends arrived fifteen minutes later and were convinced that I was crazy as I told them the story, but it was all just so real. Second Encounter About a week later I was left home alone again, this time at night, and proceeded to turn the TV on with the volume set really high so there was no way I could hear the high-heels if they were there again. My mother texted me a couple hours later saying she would be home in about ten minutes. I turned off the TV so I could do my homework, when the noise started again. I decided at this point it wasn't just me so I just waited for my mom outside the house. When she came home and I told her the story, she didn't believe me. The next night, at dinner, my brother mentioned something about hearing a noise that sounded like high-heels on a wooden floor and asked my mother if she had gone anywhere last night. I naturally was freaked out because I hadn't told him about the noise. My mother turned and looked at me, appalled, before responding to my brother with the prompt, no. It's starting to freak me out. The Noise Today, the day I finally decided to post this online; I heard something again. It wasn't the high-heels and it was exactly what caused me to post this. I was laying down for a nap on the couch, snuggling with my dog. I started thinking about Marble Hornets and how I had watched some videos prior to lying down. I closed my eyes and was startled from my thoughts at the sound of someone whispering something in my ear that sounded like "Better hurry" or "Run away". It scared me to my core and when I looked around the room, the only other living thing in there was my dog. I don't care if you don't believe this, but what happened today is a true story and I am terrified of what is going on. If anyone has experienced anything similar please, message me. I need help trying to wrap my head around this and trying to figure out just what it is. As I was typing this a metal giraffe fell of the end table so I'm guessing that if it's supernatural, then it probably is a poltergeist. But I don't know. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Ghosts Category:Items/Objects